


Children

by rip_to_shreds



Series: Dianakko Week 2017 [7]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lawyer Diana, Long-Distance Relationship, Teacher Akko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rip_to_shreds/pseuds/rip_to_shreds
Summary: Akko is a preschool teacher. The kids love her, but they sure are in for a big surprise when Diana makes her grand entrance.





	Children

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Free Day

“Mrs. Kagari! Lily took my toys!”

“Oh no!” Akko shouts dramatically, striking a heroic pose. “How could she have done such a thing!”

Noticing out of the corner of her eye that the other kids are nodding along with Gigi, Akko quickly goes to diffuse the situation.

Stepping forward, she ruffles Gigi’s hair before crouching down.

“Hey, kiddo?”

“Yeah, Mrs. Kagari?” Gigi says, pout evident on her face.

“I'm sure if you ask nicely, Lily will give you your toys back! But!” and at this, she lifts one finger for more dramaticness, “I have a better idea! Why not share the toys with her so the two of you can play together!”

There’s a sullen look on Gigi’s face, though it seems like she's close to being persuaded to do exactly that.

“But. But I don't want to do that!”

“It’s OK, kiddo. I know you don't want to share your toys, but sometimes in life, you have share things! Like, in college, I had to share this dorm with someone really mean, but we ended up becoming great friends! Honestly, sharing things is a great way to make friends be-”

“What's college, Mrs. Kagari?" Gigi interrupts, tilting her head.

Akko pauses for a second, shocked, before snickering.

“Mrs. Kagari! Why are you laughing? It's not even funny!”

“No, it's OK, Gigi. I just found it funny that you didn't know what college is. But don't worry! You don't have to worry about it unless you absolutely have to.”

Gigi watches Akko warily, before saying, “OK, Mrs. Kagari. If you say so,” before running over to Lily, probably to do what Akko suggested.

Akko sighs, smiling happily at the kids in the room, enjoying the life of a teacher immensely.

* * *

The school day has ended and the kids are now waiting in the outside the school building with Akko, many of them excited to tell their parents about their day. And of course, that means there are the kids who just don't want to leave the school.

At all.

Gigi happens to be one of them, pouting and sticking close to Akko, clashing the sleeve of Akko's shirt in her hands.

“I don't wanna go home, Mrs. Kagari! I wanna stay here and play!”

“It’s OK, you can play here tomo-”

Suddenly, a car stopped in front of the school, making Akko pause mid-sentence.

One of the boys, Ander, points at the car. “Woah! That car looks so awesome!”

Lily claps her hands together. “I wonder how fast it goes!”

Akko only has a bright smile on her face, knowing for sure who is in it.

The door to the car opens and out steps a tall woman with blond hair that has blue streaks in them. She's wearing a buttoned up shirt, a blazer resting on her shoulders, and comfortable looking pants.

Gigi looks visibly excited when she sees Diana. “Mrs. Kagari! She's so pretty! Can I marry her?”

Akko smiles in amusement at this, considering the fact that Diana is married to her, but the kids don't need to know that fact.

Except, Diana yells, “Akko!” and heads straight for her.

A few of the kids look confused, muttering, “Akko?” under their breath.

Akko, waving her hands, quickly says, “Oh! That's my nickname!” when Diana suddenly grabs her hand.

Akko turns to face Diana, saying quietly, “What are you doing here Diana!”

Diana leaned in. “Surprise? I guess? My case I was working finished earlier than I expected, so I took the earliest flight home and decide to visit you.”

Before Akko can reply, one of her other students, Troy, says loudly, “Mrs. Kagari? Who's the lady that's talking to you?”

“Oh! Kids! Do you remember what I told Gigi today about college?”

“That she doesn't have to worry about it?” Troy says.

“No, not that.” Troy looks quizzical before a lightbulb suddenly goes off in his head.

“Oh! That you had to share a room with someone really mean, but you guys ended up becoming best friends!”

“Well, yeah. I mean, we're not really best friends, but this lady, her name's Diana Cavendish, was the one I was talking about.”

“Then what are you guys?” This seems to spark a smattering of questions.

“Yeah, what are you?”

“Are you guys actually best friends?”

Suddenly, Ander's voice breaks the fold. “Are you guys girlfriends?”

A single, “What?” is heard before the group descends into silence. Ander attempts to fill it.

“It's just that Daddy and Papa told me that girls can love girls and boys can love boys!”

“Ander, you're silly!” one of the kids, Sam, says. Andre and Sam stare each other down before Sam starts to talk again.

They say, “Mom and Renny told me that it doesn't matter who you love, as long as you love them!”

Smiling at her class, Akko holds a heavy heart when she has to stop the conversation upon seeing their parents in sight.

“Actually, guys, we're married. My last name is actually Kagari-Cavendish and hers is Cavendish-Kagari, but I just let you guys call me Mrs. Kagari so you guys don't pass out from exhaustion trying to say my name.”

By then, the parents have already come to pick up their children, a few exchanging greetings with each other and Akko.

It is only when one of the kids, Zulo, has slightly left the premise of the school that ey yell, “What? They're married? Oh my-”

Akko breaks down into laughter, enjoying the warmth coming from her hand in Diana's.

The warmth grows when Diana's lips find her way onto hers, Akko smiling at the way life has turned out for her.

**Author's Note:**

> And here comes the end of Dianakko Week! I really enjoyed this, especially since it's my first week and one that I actually completed! Now, I have to actually work on other stuff...
> 
> Anyway, I honestly had no idea what to do for day 7 of Dianakko Week, but I liked the idea of Diana and Akko being in preschool. That ended up becoming this fic, where instead of Akko being a preschooler, she taught preschool, and Diana ended up being a lawyer.
> 
> As always, post any constructive criticism, questions, etc. in the comments. Or if you're too shy, just hit that kudos button! Anything is appreciated! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
